The Love between Max and Alexis
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Max and Alexis have been dating for three years and decide to do something special to celebrate. However, Alexis accidentally gets pregnant. What happens next? LanaShipping, rated M for sex scenes.
1. A Fun Night between Max and Alexis

**Another idea I thought up. Hope you enjoy! It's a story between Max and my OC, Alexis. Let's go!**

**I forgot the disclaimer for the last few stories so I'll do it now. I do not own Pokemon! I just own the plot for the story as well as Alexis!**

**Character Ages**

**Max-17**

**Alexis-22**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - A Fun Night for Max and Alexis<strong>

Max and Alexis had travelled all day and have decided to crash in a hotel for the night. They booked their room and have decided to celebrate their 3-year anniversary since they started dating by doing something they've been planning.

"Ready for some fun, Max?", Alexis asked seductively.

"Course, Alexis.", Max replied in an equally seductive voice. They then took each other's shirts and socks off first. Then they took off each other's shirts, then after that, Max unhooked Alexis' bra, revealing her C-cup boobs. They then took off each other's pants and underwear, Max's cock and Alexis' vagina in full display. They then got into bed to commence making love. Max started by putting his tongue into Alexis' vagina while Alexis sucked Max's erect cock. After that, Max started groping Alexis' boobs. After that, he decided to stick his cock into Alexis' vagina.

"Oh, Max, fuck me!", commanded Alexis. Max began thrusting into Alexis at a fast speed.

"Alexis…"

"Max…"

"I'm gonna…"

"MAX!" Both of them released a blast of cum and combined before settling in Alexis' womb. After that, they both lied down in the bed.

"Wow, Alexis, just…wow…", Max said, awed by Alexis' naked beauty.

"Max, you are more handsome when naked.", said Alexis. They then resumed having sex, with Alexis on top of Max. She was sucking his cock while he was licking her vagina. After five minutes, they released their cum into each other's mouths and swallowed the salty liquids. They then kissed each other passionately before Alexis lied on the bed.

"Max, put your cock between my boobs.", Alexis said, then Max rested his cock in his lover's boobs. Alexis then sat up a little, letting Max's legs go behind her back. Max then rubbed Alexis' boobs against his cock. After a while, he released a blast of cum amongst Alexis' cleavage. After that, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Max woke up next to Alexis. He then kissed her cheek and she woke up.<p>

"Morning, Max.", Alexis said happily.

"Morning, Lexi.", Max said, calling Alexis by his pet name for her. They then went into the bathroom.

"Let's have a shower together.", Alexis said seductively. They then went into the shower, Max's cock rubbing against Alexis' ass. She then grabbed a bottle of shampoo and rubbed it on Max's cock.

"Put your cock in me, please.", Alexis said seductively. Max then carried out the deed and entered Alexis. He then groped her boobs while she felt his nipples.

"Alexis, I'm gonna cum…", Max moaned before he released his load into Alexis' womb. They then cleaned each other up, ate breakfast then checked out of the hotel. What happens next, neither of them saw coming.

* * *

><p><strong>That. Was. Awesome. This chapter was another idea that I had in my head. Read, review, recommend, and vote on my poll!<strong>


	2. Good News

**Hey! It's me again. First off, I want to tell you that my poll for Pokemon: The Sacred Stones will be postponed for the same length of time as the story itself. Secondly, I'm sorry for taking so long to update any of my stories. First reason was an overwhelming number of ideas. Second was that I spend most nights studying for my final exams for 5****th**** year. I only have two exams but still! Third was writer's block, the common weakness for every writer. Anyway, less of the chit-chat! Let's get on with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Good News<strong>

A month after their night of passion, Alexis felt sick in the morning. She felt hungrier than she usually is, which creeped Max out a lot. After 2 weeks of this, she decided to purchase a pregnancy test. When she came back, Max wondered why his girlfriend would purchase a pregnancy test. Knowing what her boyfriend was thinking about.

"I think I might be pregnant, so I bought a test to be sure.", Alexis said smiling. She then went into the bathroom to use the test. A few minutes later, Alexis exited the bathroom holding the test. She was also smiling.

"It's positive, Max. In 8 months, we'll have a child.", she said. Max then hugged her.

"That's great, Alexis.", Max said happily. They started making out passionately. After 5 minutes, they took off each other's clothes, socks and underwear. They started rubbing against each other.

"Max, fuck me.", Alexis said seductively. Max then stuck his cock into Alexis, thrusting in and out of her.

"Alexis, I'm gonna cum-", Max said before cumming into Alexis. He then withdrew his cock before he and Alexis switched positions. He then placed his cock into Alexis' breasts and began to rub them together. He later came, spilling his juices on them. After that, they cleaned themselves up and went on with their day.

* * *

><p><strong>That's another chapter done! See you!<strong>


	3. Fanfiction Defense

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many authors like AshKetchumForever, AshxMay4ever and eclispe2025, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511

PokePenguin2459


End file.
